


Out of the Question

by ShamelesslyLimited



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyLimited/pseuds/ShamelesslyLimited
Summary: Patton and Logan and Roman were datingRoman and Logan and Virgil were dating.Virgil and Patton were just friends but were willing to try something for the men they loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written smut before  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated   
> Rudeness is not  
> <3

Virgil knew that Logan and Roman would never say it but they wanted to sleep with Patton and him at the same time. 

They had all been friends for a long time before getting together, but he and Patton had never decided to move past that in any sense. They weren't romantically involved and Virgil didn't plan for that to change. He just wasn't into Patton that way and the feeling was mutual.

Up until that night they had always just switched off. 

It sounded weird when he phrase it that way, but the system worked. They would have sex in pairs that way it wasn't just one of them sitting and watching TV or something while the others…

But it was wearing on Roman and Logan who clearly wanted to be able to be with Both of them at once. Patton and Virgil had agreed between themselves to work something out for tonight. No promises of repeat performances, but they would try it once. 

The deal was to just, ya know, avoid touching each other. 

After all, this was about Logan and Roman. Virgil was looking forward to being able to make them happy. Patton and him were hanging out around the house watching princess bride and waiting for their partners to get home from work. This was both of their weekends, so they had been hanging out and making plans.

Virgil was leaning into Patton's side and watching the movie, but they paused it when they heard keys in the door. They stood up and greeted Logan by the door. 

By way of greeting, Patton pushed the door shut behind Logan, and slotted his mouth against Logan's kissing him deeply.

Virgil walked behind him and started kissing his neck. Logan gasped softly at the sensation. Virgil worked his way up and traced the line of Logan's jaw with his tongue and then pulled back. His face felt warm, maybe that had been too much. 

Logan pulled back from Patton. “Well greetings to you as well.” He glanced between the two of them with a raised eyebrow. “What is going on here?” Virgil didn't want to have to explain more than once and Roman wasn't back yet. He shifted uncomfortably.

Patton, thankfully, answered, “Just wait a bit, Roman will be home soon. You and Virgil can just go sit down, I'm going to go get things ready. Can you bring them both when Roman gets here?” Patton smiled sweetly, addressing Virgil. 

Virgil slouched down further into his hoodie, god this was embarrassing, but he nodded. Patton went upstairs and Virgil intertwined his fingers with Logan's and lead him back to the couch. 

Soon Roman got home from the studio. He was about to sit down on the couch next to them but Virgil stopped him.

“Nope sorry Princey, we're not staying here. Hi though. C'mon.” He jerked his head in the direction of the staircase. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the couch and started walking toward the stairs. The cold air on his arms and the other two looking at him already had him feeling pretty exposed. Roman and Logan looked from Virgil to each other exchanging confused looks. 

“Virgil what are you doing? What did Patton need to get ready for?” Logan said in a tone that demanded answers. 

“I- uh I-” Virgil stumbled over his words, “Fuck Lo, would you please just c'mon? I'm not very smooth about these things.” He groaned.

“Oh... Things?” Roman wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made Virgil wonder how such a dweeb could make him blush.

“Well I'm most certainly in, but where is Patton…?” Roman started climbing the stairs following Virgil. Logan followed looking skeptical. 

"Uhm… just wait, you'll see."

They had agreed to set up in Patton's room, because Virgil's bed wasn't big enough and they weren't just gonna go into the other's rooms when they weren't home. When Virgil opened the door Patton turned around, he had just been making the bed. Virgil couldn't believe agreed to this. 

Like... Patton was gonna see him naked. And shit he was gonna see Patton naked. That was… weird. 

“Roman!” Patton grinned and half-skipped toward them and slid his arms around Roman's waist and kissed him.

Logan looked down at Virgil “All of us?” He asked cautiously. Virgil's throat felt dry, he nodded nervously.

“We wanted to uh try it? We just aren't gonna uh, you know, touch each other.” Virgil said. Logan was smiling softly and drawing Virgil toward him.

He placed a finger under Virgil's and tilted his head up. 

“I like this idea,” He said placing a light kiss on Virgil's lips. Virgil tried to lean into it, but Logan pulled away slightly. “Did Patton come up with this or you?” He breathed pressing his body closer. 

Virgil tried to speak, but it came out as a whimper. 

Patton cut in “It was mostly Virgil, he's very smart.” Then he bridal carried Roman to the bed. Virgil felt himself blush even harder.

“I agree.” Logan said factually brushing his thumb across Virgil's bottom lip. Virgil felt his breath getting less regular. He had been kinda wound up most of the day from thinking about this and Logan's attention on him had its effects. 

Summoning his courage Virgil started undoing Logan's tie and he dropped it on the floor as it came loose. Then Virgil started backing away hoping he didn't look as clumsy and awkward as he felt. He stopped when he felt the back of his knees hit the bed. And he dropped down to sit on the edge he tugged off his shit and tossed on the floor.

Patton and Roman were sitting up, kissing on the bed and Roman was grinding against Patton through his jeans which looked like they were becoming uncomfortably tight. Virgil's were too for that matter. 

Logan pulled his belt free of the belt loops and Virgil shuddered remembering the time Logan's belt had taken more of an active role. This time Logan just dropped it on the floor. He gently pushed Virgil until he was laying back on the bed started kissing him slowly, teasingly. Virgil felt Logan's tongue sliding into his mouth as his hands started trailing lower and fiddling with the button to his pants.

Virgil had his fingers in Logan's hair. Logan pushed Virgil's pants and boxers down exposing his cock to the cold air of Patton's bedroom. Logan ran his fingers up Virgil's shaft with gossamer light touches. Just enough to make Virgil whimper. 

“I think this time, since this is all so new we should be a bit gentler.” Logan suggested. How did he still sound so calm??

“I think that's a good idea.” Patton gasped out, he softly moaned as he removed his pants and his cock sprang free. Roman was lying back against the pillows, naked.

Patton was… big. 

Virgil quickly averted his eyes not sure why he had even been looking in the first place. Logan seemed to have been distracted too. He crawled over to Patton and bent down.

He took the head of Patton's dick into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks seeming almost mesmerized. Patton collapsed backward onto the bed. Virgil knew how good Logan was with his mouth and couldn't blame Patton. 

But also Virgil's cock was aching for attention and Logan had left.

Virgil moved over toward the head of the bed. Then there was Roman, kissing his neck. Virgil gasped his eyes sliding shut for a moment. He ran his hands over Roman's chest. Roman quickly pulled him into his lap and wrapped a hand around both their cocks. Virgil moaned his name. He felt embarrassed as he remembered that there was somewhat more of an audience than usual.

He heard Patton gasping and showering Logan with soft praise. “Your mouth is so nice, you're so good for me” Virgil whimpered involuntarily.

Roman's strokes to his cock sent shivers through him. Virgil slouched forward head resting on Roman's shoulder, eyes closed taking in the jolts of pleasure traveling through his body. 

There was a couple times he go sooooo close and then Roman's hand would slow and his touch would lighten.

“Romaaan please.” Virgil whined hips bucking forward into Roman's hand after the third time of this. Roman braced his free hand on Virgil's hip stopping him from moving.

“I wanna look at you while you come, Sunshine, look up.” Roman purred in his ear. Virgil pulled back from Roman's shoulder, but still looked away. As many times as Roman did this Virgil still felt embarrassed knowing that someone could see him.

Patton cried out next to him and Virgil buried his face in his hands it was much worse now that Patton and Logan would see him too. All at the same time. 

Patton moved Logan to where he was laying back against the pillows. So the four of them were side by side.

“Now now, beautiful, none of that.” Roman raised his hand to move Virgil's hands from his face and started stroking their cocks faster. Logan was laying on the bed next to them with Patton now stroking his cock at a painfully slow pace. Logan's hands scrabbled on the sheet searching for purchase before gripping Virgil's thigh.

Logan's nails dug into his leg and Virgil was spilling come all over himself and Roman. He felt Roman finish only a few moments after him and the two of them collapsed onto the pillow next to Logan.

Logam was gasping and panting out occasionally broken phrases “Patton- Patton please-” His normally solemn nature replaced with desperation. After a moment a strangled moan escaped his throat and he came and panted as the tension left his body.

“Well that was fun!” Patton said brightly. Virgil chuckled and Roman started laughing beneath him. Logan smirked tiredly.

 

The next few days were spent acting as if nothing was different and perhaps nothing was. Sex with all of them had been Far from unpleasant. 

And Virgil certainly hadn't been thinking about the experience often because it was just ya know, normal. And it meant nothing if occasionally, when Patton had come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, Virgil's eyes had drifted lower than was strictly friendly…

Alright fine, he admitted it, Virgil couldn't stop thinking about Patton. He wanted to go on dates with him and kiss him and he wanted the four of them to be together. And everytime he was near Patton now he was itching for touch. 

But Patton had made it clear he wasn't interested in Virgil so it was out of the question. Virgil wouldn't push the matter. He would just deal with only being friends, after all Patton was one of the best friends he'd ever had. They continued doing things as usual. Hugging, cuddling while watching movies, cooking dinner together. 

In fact it was going so well that Virgil truly thought he could move past this after all it was just a dumb little crush. A crush whom he had seen naked… very naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton had made a mistake.

He had been lying for months, but it was for a good reason!

Since he Logan and Roman had gotten together. He had been saying that he didn't like Virgil romantically, because he didn't want Virgil to feel awkward for not being into him that way. 

It had stopped being a problem, it wasn't a thing they talked about anymore. Patton had stopped thinking about it most of the time. That is until he agreed to what they did the other night. 

He couldn't get the picture of Virgil out of his head. Blushing, hiding behind his hands as Roman coaxed him out. The look on his face when he came... 

Patton could barely breath when he thought about it. 

He moved on though, trying to think about other things, but Virgil didn't make it easy. 

Patton kept feeling Virgil's eyes on him as he went about his day. When he was cooking or when he was going up the stairs. He would think that Virgil was feeling awkward about the other night but Virgil insisted that he hadn't been bothered by it.

Then they were napping together one day, well Virgil was napping, Patton was half asleep daydreaming. They were lying on the couch relaxing after watching a movie. Virgil was curled against his chest. It was quiet because Logan and Roman were out at an art museum on a date. 

Then Virgil made a soft noise. A nightmare? He shifted in Patton's arms and something pressed against Patton. Virgil moaned softly. 

Oh… it wasn't a nightmare.

Patton gently roused him from his sleep (“or aroused” Patton thought to himself jokingly “wait no focus”) “Hey Virgil?” He gently shook Virgil's shoulder.

Virgil scooched closer, but didn't wake up. Patton tried to escape off the couch, but Virgil was half lying on him and he couldn't move. Virgil shifted to where his cock was pressed into Patton's hip. Virgil sighed, and rocked his hips forward. Patton felt his own cock twitch in response. Nope, nope, nope.

“Virgil!” He said a bit louder than he meant to. Virgil jolted awake.

He squinted at Patton “Pat whats… ?” then his eyes widened as he realized his predicament. 

“Oh my fucking god Patton I'm so sorry!” He fell on the floor and curled up in a ball like he was trying to hide the bulge as if Patton didn't already know it was there.

“Hey that's alright you were asleep it's hard-ly your fault.” He couldn't resist at least one erection joke. Virgil groaned into his knees.

“Patton…” He said like the joke had physically pained him. 

“I'll just give you some privacy.” Patton said politely even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

He wanted to help Virgil with it. He wanted to kiss him and watch him fall apart, but Patton backed off and went back to his room. And laid on his bed trying to ignore his cock twitching while he thought about what just happened. He heard the shower turn on across the hall. Virgil.

Patton tried to close his eyes and think of other things. Then he heard Virgil's moans pouring out of the bathroom, Virgil was nothing if not vocal. 

He grabbed his headphones in and thought of cranberry sauce, because there was nothing remotely sexy about cranberry sauce. He turned his music up loudly so he couldn't hear a hint of what was going on in the bathroom as he passed to go down stairs.

He didn't pull out his headphones til he head the front door slam closed a couple minutes later. “Hello Patton, Roman and I are going to go copulate.” Logan said factually. 

“Do you have to call it that?” Roman rolled his eyes.

“He seems to need a reminder of some things.”

“What did he do?” Patton asked tilting his head curiously.

“He was flirting with the man leading us around the galleries. I was right there and he flirted with the tour guide.” Logan said tightening his tie.

“Logan was too focused on the paintings. I wanted him to pay attention to the real art.” Roman shrugged like he saw no other option.

“Well I hope you feel the same after your punishment.” Logan raised an eyebrow. Roman feigned shame but looked like he regretted nothing.

“Would you and Virgil like to join us? I may require help properly punishing this brat.” Logan offered as he looked Roman up and down appraisingly. Patton smiled.

“Oh I suppose someone should be there just to make sure you aren't too mean to our prince.” Patton smiled sweetly. “That is, if Virgil is up for it” after all they still followed the rule of not leaving one out.

“I'm going to get Virgil!” Roman exclaimed bounding up the stairs. 

Logan shared a smirk with Patton stood up and drew Logan closer. His hand on the logical man's waist. “You know baby you go on about Roman misbehaving and you didn't even ask permission to punish him.” Logan was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well I um-" Logan tried to speak but devolved into a whimper.

Patton kissed Logan slowly “I may need to punish the both of you.” Patton explained sweetly. A blush rose on Logan's cheeks.

A moment later Roman came halfway down the stairs hair looking disheveled and cheeks flushed and said “Virgil says he's in!” before disappearing back upstairs. Patton swung Logan up into his arms causing Logan to squawk and cling to his shoulders.

Patton climbed the stairs quickly. Roman had Virgil pinned against the door frame of Patton's bedroom kissing him. Virgil's hands were drifting under Roman's shirt. Virgil's hair was wet and he was still hard clearly having been pulled out of the shower while he was… dealing with things.

Patton set Logan down and said “Now now none of that my Prince, you haven't had your punishment yet.” 

Roman pulled back “Aww please?” he said softly “I'll be good now” He gave a pouty look that almost convinced him.

“I don't believe him” Logan responded nonchalantly.

“No, I'm afraid you're both still in trouble.” Pattom said half apologetically.

“What did they do?” Virgil asked looking interested. He was only in his boxers, Patton realized tearing his eyes away. 

“Roman flirted with the tour guide and Logan decided to punish him without asking nicely first. They have to learn to behave,” Patton pointed into his room toward the bed. 

“Go on.” He left no room for argument.

They both went in and settled on the bed. Patton walked in next and Virgil closed the door when he came in. Patton undid the knot in his cardigan and said “Colors?” 

He heard Roman and Logan immediately say “Green” both looking eager. Patton paused his movement toward the bed to look at Virgil.

Virgil's eyes widened as if surprised Patton was checking with him “uh green”. He blinked a couple times.

Patton smiled, “Okay, Virge would you mind getting into the bottom drawer of my nightstand and grabbing out the ribbons?” Patton asked keeping his eyes on Roman and Logan. A moment later Virgil handed him the silk ribbons his fingers brushing Patton's palm. Patton pushed down the shiver the contact caused.

Patton thought for a second “Roman you are going to come here, Logan you are going to get undressed and then Virgil is going to tie you up with these, Virgil can decide what to do with you after that.”

Out of the three of them Virgil was blushing the hardest. He didn't meet anyone eyes as he took the dark blue ribbons and approached Logan. Patton settled on the edge of the bed and waited for Roman to come to him (“In all senses of the word” he joked in his mind “would saying that kill the mood?”).

Roman stood in front of him and Patton saw him blush even redder as he said “Okay my Prince, strip for me.” Roman slowly started pulling his shirt off over his head and sliding his pants down, revealing expanses of soft skin.

Patton heard Virgil saying “Sorry, I'm not used to doing the tying.” And image flashes in his mind of Logan tying Virgil up and fucking him. Patton shook his head.

Patton reached out and brushed a thumb over Roman's nipple. Roman groaned.

Roman was already half hard. Patton guided him down to be laid across his lap. Roman tensed for a moment as Patton gently brushed his hand across his ass. Patton glanced to side Virgil was sitting back on his heels watching Logan panting as Virgil ran his hand up and down Logan's chest.

“Colors?” Patton said checking before things got intense.

“Green” Logan said through gritted teeth.  
Roman whimpered quietly “Green.”  
“...green.” Virgil responded sounding less surprised this time, but only slightly.

“Alright my prince we’re gonna do ten, count for me.” Patton said. Roman nodded.

Patton brought his hand down. Roman groaned. Pattons cock twitched at the sound.

“One,” they continued a couple times Patton had to remind Roman to keep counting. By the tenth one Roman was grinding his cock against Patton's clothed leg dribbling precome on his jeans. Pattom guided Roman to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

“Are you ready to behave now my Prince?” Patton ran his thumb across Roman's bottom lip. Roman nodded, his eyes glazed with lust.

Logan was tied with his hands behind his back and on his knees. Virgil was touching himself watching Logan squirm. Virgil was making soft delicious little noises that Pattom tried to not hear.

“Virgil please come untie me, let me touch you, please” Logan was struggling against the ribbon. Roman grinned, leaned over and whispered something in Logan's ear.

Logan's eyes widened, “You were hard before we got here? What on earth got you so excited?” He said looking at Virgil.

“Nothing…” Virgil started stroking Logan's cock obviously trying to distract him. Patton bit his lip unable to look away. 

Logan shuddered but his eyes had locked onto Virgil and weren't leaving “Virgil what was it? Tell me.” Roman leaned forward and started mouthing at Virgil's neck.

“Just a dream… I was napping…” Virgil said avoiding his eyes. 

“Obviously a very nice dream.” Roman smirked. 

“I'd say so…” Patton said quietly. They all looked at him. Roman and Logan in surprise, Virgil in betrayal. 

“What?” Logan looked confused. 

“We were uh cuddling,” Virgil said “Patton had to wake me up, I'm sorry again.” He directed the last part at Patton. He was so pretty blushing. 

“And your dream was about?” Logan asked.

Virgil hid his face in his hands he seemed to be deciding whether to tell them. Then he hid his face and his hands and mumbled something.

“What?” Roman said pulling Virgil's hands from his face. 

Virgil stared down at the sheet blushing furiously “Patton.” Patton's mind reeled for a moment. Virgil had been dreaming about him.

Virgil looked up shakily, “Is that okay?” He sounded so nervous.

“Thank goodness.” Patton breathed.

He leaned in and kissed Virgil burying his fingers in the purple hair. Virgil turned to putty and started kissing back moaning. Patton tugged off his shirt and kicked off his pants. 

Patton moved closer and pushed Virgil backward onto the sheets. His hair spread out across the bed like a halo. Patton swung his leg to where he was straddling Virgil's hips. Virgil's hands locked around his neck and gasped softly as their cocks brushed. Patton ground his hips down chasing the sparks of pleasure rushing through him. He pulled away from Virgil's mouth and started kissing and biting at his neck.

Where he bit he passed his lips quickly over in apology. Virgil was arching upward. Patton reached between them and took Virgil's cock in hand and ran his thumb over the head. Virgil shuddered and put his hand on Patton's cock. He matched his pace to the one Patton was setting and they fell into a rhythm. 

Patton wasn't sure what Roman and Logan were up to anymore, he was lost in the sensation.

Patton kissed Virgil deeply and Virgil moaned into it. His hips stuttered into Patton's hand as he came. Patton didn't last after that. He moaned and his come spilled over the sheet and Virgil's skin. Patton collapsed on the bed next to Virgil, panting.

Behind him Roman was sitting on Logan's cock while Logan squirmed against the ribbon.

Patton pressed his forehead against Virgil's and rubbed a thumb over his cheek bone. Virgil leaned into the touch.

“Hi Pat.” Virgil smiled sleepily. “That was really good…”

Virgil paused a moment and frowned “I didn't mean- Sorry that it happened so fast. I just- I was too scared to tell you earlier.”

"Its alright You don't have to be afraid to come to me Love.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow “Was that a joke?” Well actually it hadn't been that time. Patton laughed and nuzzled his face into Virgil's shoulder. There was a couple moments that the room was full of panting sounds from Logan and Roman. Then they both came. Roman panted, catching his breath.

“Okay,” Roman breathing heavily “Come here pocket protector, let me untie you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh what can I say I tried


End file.
